Zendaya
Zendaya (born Zendaya Moree Stoermer Coleman; September 1, 1996) currently portrays Bree Davis, the main protagonist and titular character of ''Bree''.'' '''Life & Career' On 1st September of 1996, Zendaya was born in Oakland of California. Her mother Claire Marie (Stoermer) is white with a descent of Scottish and German. Whereas her father, Kazembe Ajamu is an African-American. Initially, Zendaya went to Oakland School for the Arts, but she dropped out from there after she got the role in ‘Shake It Up!’. For the role, she moves to LA. Coleman started her career out as a fashion model. She made a debut as a model by working with brands like Old Navy and Macy’s, Mervyns. Later, she also appeared in the advertisement of iCarly toys followed by an appearance in the commercial of Sears and a backup dancer. In November of 2009, Zendaya auditioned for a role in Dance Dance Chicago which later changed to Shake It Up!. Initially, she auditioned for the role of CeCe Jones but ended up portraying the role of the lead character Rocky Blue. She portrayed the lead character from the year 2010 until 2013 when the series got canceled after three seasons. After being cast in the show, later in 2011, Zendaya also made an appearance in an episode of Good Luck Charlie as the same character. Coleman also made her debut on the big screen and as a voice actress in the same year. She played the voice of Fern in animation movie Pixie Hollow Games. She also made an appearance as herself in an episode of PrankStars. In the year 2012, Coleman played the role of Sequoia Jones in, and an episode of sitcom show A.N.T. Farm followed by the portrayal of Halley Brandon in television movie Frenemies. In the year 2014, Zendaya also portrayed Zoey Stevens in TV movie Zapped. From 2015, she has also been portraying the lead character K.C. Cooper in K.C. Undercover. Furthermore, she is working on two movies currently in 2017. She is portraying the role of Michelle in Spider-Man: Homecoming. She is also working on The Greatest Showman. In the year 2011, Coleman also released her song ‘Swag It Out,’ from an independent label. Later, on June 21st of 2011, she also collaborated with Bella Thorne and released ‘Watch Me.’ On 20th March of 2012, Zendaya again released her song ‘Something to Dance For.’ The song was a single from the soundtrack of Shake It Up: Live 2 Dance. At the same time, she also recorded songs like Made In Japan, Same Heart, etc. On 2nd September of 2012, Zendaya signed record deals with Hollywood Records, and in no time, she had already started to work on her debut album. Which, on the other hand, released on 17th September of 2013. And the first single off the album ‘Reply’ was released on 16th July of 2013. Zendaya released her first book ‘Between U and Me’ on 6th August of 2013. In the same year, she also started her clothing line called ‘Shake It Up Dance Clothing Line by Zendaya.’ The clothes she wore on her debut work Shake It Up inspired the line. Again in 2015, she launched another clothing line called Daya by Zendaya. Furthermore, in 2014, Coleman also appeared as a judge on an episode of Project Runway: Under the Gunn. Later also guest judging the finale of the show’s 15th season. Zendaya has been nominated for numerous awards. However, she has only won 3 till date. In 2014, she won a Teen Choice Awards under category Candie’s Style Icon and a Radio Disney Music Awards. She also won a Kids Choice Awards for her work in K.C. Undercover. Category:Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Females Category:Crew Category:Protagonist Category:Titular Character